When running overhead cables or like power lines with the aid of known cable carriers mounted on support insulators, the cable will be spaced from the insulator when the cable is tensioned at the end of a cable run. This means that the cable must be transferred or carried-over from the cable carrier to the support insulator, in some way or another. This work is normally carried by a linesman, who climbs the pole or post carrying the cables and is there forced to carry out the relatively heavy task of shifting the cable while in a relatively uncomfortable working position. For example, it is normally necessary for the linesman to lift the cable manually from the cable carrier and place the cable on an attachment bolt or like support for the insulator and then, subsequent to dismantling the cable carrier, to lift the cable from the attachment bolt or like support onto the insulator. This task requires the cable to be lifted some considerable distance out from the post, which is an extremely heavy task to perform and which subjects the spine of the linesman to excessive and harmful strain. Various kinds of lifting devices have been proposed with the view of safeguarding the linesman in this latter regard. These lifting devices, however, are in themselves troublesome and difficult to handle, and at times require the use of two men to transfer a cable from the cable carrier to the insulator.